Our Lives in Music
by Browncoat214
Summary: A series of shuffle stories for Doctor Who. No particular order, just as and when. Enjoy!
1. A Victory

**A/N My first attempt at shuffle stories. Please read & review! Cookies for everyone!**

* * *

On Top

Hope burned in Amy's veins. Tonight they had saved a burning planet using only marshmallow. Riding the sudden high this brought she looked out over one of the bright, buzzing, now mallowy cities under the dark sky. "Doctor?" She whispered to the man standing next to him.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"  
He smiled down at her. "Not a lot. You?"

She smiled back at him. "Im thinking… well." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the Doctor gently on the lips.


	2. After You're Gone

Poprock and Coke

He had missed fourteen years but he was always surprisingly there when she needed him, she saw him in the corner of her eye. He sometimes waved and sometimes he acted like he didn't know she was there.

What Amy didn't know was it was still in his future visiting her past long after she had left him. He couldn't just leave Amy Pond.


	3. As Amy Sleeps

Not like the other girls

He heard her speaking quietly in her sleep, just little mumblings, incoherent, like one side of a conversation. He wandered silently into her room and plopped down gently on the bed beside her.  
Each night he did this, listening to her dreams. He watched over her every night after Rory and the light… as she became cold and clammy. He fiery hair stuck to her forehead and she moaned loudly. He sat with her through her nightmares; brushing his hands carefully through her hair and every night he would ask the same thing. "Oh Amy Pond, what has the world done to you."

* * *

**A/N Please review! ;) Hope you're enjoying them so far!**


	4. Visiting Home

**A/N Sorry! A little Rory-bashing going on. If you like Rory feel free to skip to Chapter 7: Why?**

**

* * *

**

Every day I love you less and less

She looked at Rorys nose now. The Doctor was right, it was big… not just big it was HUGE! She was sure it had grown since she saw him last… five minutes ago to him. He saw her squinting at him, "What? Is there something on my face?" Amy was half tempted to say yes but she wasn't that cruel and she didn't want the Doctor to know he had won this little debate about Rory. She was the only one that could be mean about her… uh oh... fiancée!


	5. He wouldn't dare say controlling

**A/N There is a little bit of a Rory-bashing theme going on here. Sorry Rory but the Doctor deserves every inch of Amy.**

* * *

I Don't Have to Try

* * *

"You need to dress up in this." She giggled looking at him dressed as her Raggedy Doctor. He looked nothing like him even though he was now wearing his own torn shirt and trousers. Amelia had had to… gently encourage him with a large stick to cut them up. He **said** his mother would be mad but she would, he just didn't want to look silly trying to look like her imaginary friend.  
"You look all wrong Rory, why do you look wrong?"

* * *

"Hit that over there."

"Oh yeah that's helpful Amy," came Rory's annoyed reply.

She always had bossed him around.


	6. It all becomes alien here

Together

Amy really looked at Rory now, really looked. His photo was so alien to her here on the TARDIS. It didn't feel right that she would go home to him, cuddle him, kiss him, **marry** him.

The Doctor burst into the room at that moment with such an amazing energy about him. "Ready to go?" he asked, "we have the planet Argali 5 out there. When? There is a sea wide… well… oil, I suppose… spill and they are just about to burn the whole thing, an entire sea on burning, waves of fire crashing on a beach. How about it Pond?"

She looked up at him, a dangerous look glinting in her eyes. "It's a date."

"Erm… no…" The Doctor began, closing the door to Amy's room behind her, leaving Rory's picture forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**A/N Please review. Don't make me beg.**


	7. Why?

Resistance

They ducked for cover from the laser fire into an abandoned building. The windows had been blown out years ago, the sandy, dusty floor billowed clouds around them at their haste.

"Come on, through here." The Doctor began to lead her to the back exit of their temporary cover by the hand.

Amy stopped abruptly whirling the Doctor around by the hand. "Wait."

"Come on, Pond. What is it now?"

"We nearly died. Again…" Amy leaned up with a wicked grin on her face and kissed him softly on the lips. The Doctor instantly stiffened, meaning all well and good to push her away but not before… the Doctor held her in place for a moment as he kissed her back then took her hand again before pulling away and dragging her through the door.

"Was that really so important, Pond?"


	8. The bitterness of goodbye

**A/N New chapter, yays! It's a sad one. Oh noes! ;)**

**

* * *

**

How Far We've Come

He looked at Amy, just for a second. He couldn't stop himself. He smiled a little sad smile at her. She had to grow up at some point. 'Too soon though'.

"What are you thinking?" she asked for what would most certainly be the last time. He smiled that little sad smile again.

"The times we've had. Hey Pond? The times we've had…"

They laughed and giggled until Rory actually came into the TARDIS to look for her and practically drag her away.

"You take care, Amelia."

She looked at him with mock annoyance for old times sake, a small tear making a track down her cheek as her pout broke. "You too. Don't talk to yourself too much."

After she was gone The Doctor couldn't stop himself. He cried for the girl he had let down, disappointed and subsequently lost. "I'm sorry Amelia Jessica Pond." He had never had a chance to tell her.

* * *

**Sorry for the sadness. Please review anyway! :)**


	9. He never did get it

**A/N If you've never heard Poker Face as covered by You Me At Six and you're not convinced by Gaga then I strongly recommend it!**

**

* * *

**

Poker Face (by You Me At Six)

She was so frustrated at times, that he couldn't read her quite like he did anyone else. The misinterpretations, all the would-be-perfect moments that were ruined by is inability to admit that maybe somewhere, something in the universe belonged to him… something which was, at this time, right in front of him. "I love you." She said it so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"What was that, Pond?"

And again.


	10. Retrieving Amy

Colour Of Fire

They demanded one thing after another, again and again as two of them dragged him along. He didn't care. They had guns. Who cared? They had Amy somewhere. They knew it. He knew it. "Give her back to me!" He looked around. His orange-skinned captors stood around the table he was strapped to. He was in no position to demand anything. "The girl with the red hair," he lowered his voice dangerously, "I _will _have her back." He was still fighting when they put the needle under his skin. He acted drowsy. Obviously that particularly barbaric sedative didn't work on Timelords. In a few minutes they wouldn't even know what hit them. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Anger raging, hidden just below the surface, like fire, he waited. A final whispered warning slipped through his tight jaws, "I will get her back."


	11. Definitely not

**A/N Yay! Lightheartedness again! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Shut Your Eyes

"Whoa!" Amy shouted unintentionally as the TARDIS rumbled under her feet and flicked a few sparks at her for fun.  
"Where next Pond?" the Doctor asked, grinning across the console from her, holding on the same as her.  
"Somewhere not earth at all.' Was her only answer as she danced around the console toward the Doctor as freely as she could while still clinging to the console so the TARDIS couldn't play with her any more.  
"I have an idea." Buttons were pressed, switches flipped and delicate looking objects hit with an unnecessarily large hammer.

Once the TARDIS had become relatively quiet the Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open, looked back and grinned at Amy Pond waiting for a reaction. Amy approached the doors cautiously then gasped as she saw the rainbows cast by the crystalline clouds. "Where is this?" she said in wonder.

"It's not earth." He laughed then stepped out of the door to swim in the colour and light leaving Amy breathless in the doorway of the TARDIS.


	12. The bite of jealousy

You're Not In On The Joke

* * *

He burst out of the doors of the TARDIS, turning to walk backward to speak to Amy, "Egypt. The late fourteenth century." He looked down at his watch, "no wait…" He turned a full circle slowly, looking around, at the sand, the sphinx and the pyramids then shrugged. "She must just be getting old." He patted the side of his wooden box.

"So what date is it?" Amy asked following him from the TARDIS and linking her arm through his.

"Late twentieth century." He looked at her and shrugged again. Then he looked past her and smiled. Amy heard him whisper, "oh," then he was off running.

"Rachel!" he called to the little girl he had seen playing in the sand, "Rachel!"

She looked up. Stood up just before the Doctor scooped her into his arms. "Hello you." He held her with one arm and tapped her nose with his forefinger, "how old are you now?"

"Six, nine months, twelve days, its nineteen-ninety-eight," she replied in one large breath.

Amy caught up and waved at the small girl. "Hello." She threw a questioning look to the Doctor but he didn't look round at her, instead he kept talking to the girl in his arms. Amy was almost jealous. She coughed loudly and the Doctor jumped a tiny amount Amy took some satisfaction in noticing.

"Of course where are my manners." Rachel giggled as he slapped his forehead. "Amy," he turned so they could both see her, "this young lady is Rachel Amanda Morelli." Rachel smiled and waved. Amy nodded slowly, "and are you gonna leave her behind too?"

The Doctor looked mortified. "I'm sorry, Rachel maybe this isn't the best time..." He was already letting her down. A small okay and she was back to playing in the sand and the Doctor was marching toward the nearest pyramid with a storm in his eyes and a hurricane in his step.

"Doctor?" It scared Amy when he was like this, she wouldn't show it but it scared her more than angels or daleks ever could. "Doctor? I'm sorry. I guess I'm just-…"

He whipped round so fast to face her. "How could you say that in front of her! How dare you say that in front of her! You have no idea who she is Amelia! Jealous child." He spat the last at her quietly and sat on one of the low blocks of the pyramid.

"I'm sorry."

"S'alright." He didn't look at her, just stared at the sand. Amy sat next to him and there was an eternity of silence.

"I am sorry you know, for leaving you." He said it quietly, softly.

"I know. I was just…" she sighed, guilty, still feeling childish, "I was a bit jealous."

"I know." He reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled finally.

"So…" She looked into his face, leaning toward him slightly, narrowing her eyes, "who was she?"

"She's my wife," he said simply.

Amy's mouth fell open. "She said she was six."

"Will be my wife," he corrected, nodding slightly, "in her future."

"Right," she looked down at her toes digging into the sand from her sandals, her hair falling in fiery curls across her face so the Doctor couldn't see her small smirk, "time travel."

The Doctor sighed, looking over at her. "Time travel. And I see that smirk little miss Pond, no matter how you try to hide it." He punched her playfully in the arm.


End file.
